greekgoddessesfandomcom-20200214-history
The tale of Iris and Morpheus
Prologue Iris, peacefully sleeping with her husband, Zephyrus, had the wildest dream. In her dream, she was whisked away to an island, just off the coast to Mount Olympus, and later on was falling down the mountain. She couldn't fly at all, nor could Zephyrus, and once again, Iris felt faith. She and Zephyrus held hands, nearly plummeting in the ocean. She, of course, could create water bubbles, but in her dream, they couldn't work. So she panicked, and a god suddenly came out of nowhere, and rescued them both. Once he lay Iris down, he kissed her gently on the head. She felt a burst of happines.�� Story "Iris, Iris, Iris Aellopus!" Zephyrus said. Turned out that Zephyrus was the one who kissed her on the head. "Yes, ?" Iris said, startled. "We have to bring Pathos and Butch to Mount Olympus, it's getting late. I've been trying to call you for a while, but I'm guessing your dream got too out of hand, in fact, what was it about, anyway?" Zephyrus asked. "You know...delivering messages..." Iris lied. "Alright then. You don't look very well, how's about I just drop the kids off myself then?" Zephyrus offered. "Sure." Iris replied as she watched them fly off. She flew away from her Cloud Palace, where the whole Aellopus family resided in, and went to deliver messages. Although, a bird suddenly crashed into her wing, causing her to plummet into the ocean. She made a small air bubble, and it was pitch black. She had no idea how to get out of this, so took a dare and swam to the surface. "Help!" She called. Nothing came, but something did grab her hand and carry her to a rainbow. Iris gasped in fright. "What-Who are you?! Put me down!" "Sorry for the quick save, my name is Morpheus, god of dreams. I had a vision that you had a dream about me, is that correct?" Morpheus guessed. Iris nodded. "Well, I will say a quick good bye, and best be off." He said. "No! Wait! I forgot to intruduce myself." Iris said. "I'm Iris, goddess of the rainbow." "Where's your husband?" Morpheus asked. "He went with our kids to Mount Olympus, my wing is broken, and I can't get very far, since this small island is much farther to Olympus than I thought." Iris sighed in sadness. "Mind if you drop me off to my Cloud Palace after sunset?" Iris eagerly asked, with her face brightening up. "Sure, I won't mind." Morpheus said. Meanwhile, Iris and Morpheus were talking for hours, until the sun went down. Iris also spotted Zephyrus no farther than a few flits away. "Oh no, my husband's there. Please do something!" Iris pleaded. "I will, but I have to say one thing: I made you have that dream because I like you, but I know how much you love your family, so, drink this." Morpheus gave Iris a small mind-erasing potion, making Iris completely forget who he was. Iris drank it, and fell asleep with a smile on her face. "Zephyrus! Your wife's fainted, please bring her back home." Morpheus called to Zephyrus, and Zephyrus quickly brought her safe, back to the Cloud Palace, leaving Iris forgetting about her secret admirer.... Category:Tales Category:Founder-created